The shadow hero: Rouge
by gh0stpbn.j
Summary: Laal Hona used to live in his small village where he was poorly treated because he had a quirk. Now he has a chance to prove he is worth something at U.A., he will meet new friends, face off against enemies, and have to protect his village winch is across the sea!
1. Prolouge

[hey guys, im new her so...I hope you enjoy my story]

The world around Laal Hona (la hough-naw) seemed to be engulfed in flames. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and could barely hear. He could see the village being burned down, ash, smoke, and smog filling the air, he was suddenly lifted up off of the ground by a woman who cradled him away from the fires. He looked back and saw many people leave the fire, running from people in bird masks.

Laal Hona woke up in his bed, covered in sweat from the reoccurring nightmare from his past. The events had happened 8 years ago, but for some reason had become a reoccurring thing, standing in the doorway was his sister Sundarta. "Another nightmare brother?", she asked in their native tongue. "It is nothing sister, what needs to be done today?", he asked.

"Slow brother, you have just woken up, food is down stairs, your lessons are delayed today for the elders wish to speak to you.", Sundrata says helping him out of bed. "Wait, the elders!? What do they need me for?", Laal Hona asked. "They wouldn't say, only that you are needed to fulfill your destiny.", She patted him on the back and left his room.

Laal Hona looked at his hair and scratched his hair as he tied the beads to his bangs, he put on his natural clothes (tan jeans, boots and a jean jacket) and headed out the door. He was walking past the market, eyeing the apples, the store keeper threw the apple at him. He caught it of course, and continued on his way, because yesterday was his 15th birthday, he couldn't be treated as a child anymore, and had more responsibilities.

Then a group of kids from his school circled him. "Raakshas, raakshas, raakshas.", They shouted at him, even though, he was used to it at this point, he was often called a monster because unlike everyone else in the village, he had a special power. He could turn his limbs into weapons, his arms became blades, steel bats, or just under his wrists, blades would spring out. His fingers could become guns, his legs grew spikes like a mace, and if needed, his hands could become grenades, but it would leave his hands charred black and have to be cooled down in water.

Before with his meeting with elders, he decided to head out to the forest. He kept going until he got to his own secluded spot. He whistled upward into the sky, and soon a hawk came flying by and landed on his shoulder. "Hey horace, how are you?", he asked giving the bird some bread before it flew off, soaring into the sky. Laal always felt like he could see around him with the birds.

He saw the sun get to its highest point, so he ran back to the village to meet with the elders. He opened the door and saw that they had serious faces, it wasn't good. He sat down in a respectful manner, and faced the elders. "Laal Hona, you have suffered much in the village, even though you never let it show much, you've helped with mining, hunting, and studied extra trying to further your status...", the main elder spoke, "...some would call you a hero, but we have decided that you should become an actual one.".

He holds a piece of paper and hands it to Laal. "This is a plane ticket for Japan, you will be sent to U.A. high school and become a legitimate hero. Make us proud boy.", the oldest elder said as Laal Hona smiled widely. He heard the stories of heroes and what they accomplished as a whole. He went home and told his sister of what had happened, they packed him a bag and she took him to the airport. This was his first real time away from the village, so he stuck close to his sister until it was time for him to go on the plane. He watched as he rose farther and farther from the ground and was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Laal Hona woke up as the plane started descending, "Attention, now arriving in Japan.", the voice said over the intercom. He got off of the plane and sat at the waiting area. He looked at the note that he received by the elders when they gave him the ticket, "Look for a man with flames for a beard.", he thought they were joking surely, but soon a tall figure cast a shadow on him. Laal looked him in the eyes, which were filled with rage, "You the new transfer kid?", the figure asked.

Laal nodded, "Good, follow me.", he said pulling him up by the arm. Laal Hona followed the man close, there were alot more people than there was in his village, going past each other extremely quickly. They soon arrived at a very nice looking house, the man dragged Laal inside. Laal was impressed to see all of the medals, flyers and memorabilia of the man. "Listen here boy, while you live under this roof, you will honor me, the No.2 Hero, Endeavor.", He said as they entered the house.

'This country has a ranking system of heroes? How will I place then?', Laal Hona thought to himself. "My son Shoto will be here shortly, get familiar with the house, because we will train soon.", Endeavor says leaving the room. Laal walks around the house, feeling as if something is off, he sweeps his fingers across the floor, giving him a sense of why he feels this way. He saw the entirety of what had happened in the past, the abuse, the sadness, and the betrayal. "A lot of injustice has happened in these halls.", Laal Hona says as Endeavor walks back into the house.

"Quit your mumbling, it's time to see how you measure up.", Endeavor says leading him outside. "Thank you for learning english, even though I do not speak it well.", Laal said to Endeavor, to which he shook it off. A boy with red and white hair was waiting outside, to which Laal had deduced to be his son Shoto. "Go on Shoto, show him that Todoroki Pride!", Endeavor shouted at the top of his lungs. Shoto just sighed and encased Laal in ice. Laal felt the need to prove his worth, so, he used his ability to use his hand as a grenade and blew away they ice. His hand was charred and hot, so he wasn't able to move it.

At this, Endeavor raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any water?", Laal asked clutching his hand. "You can have water after you finish training. Finish the fight!", Endeavor shouted. Shoto tried trapping Laals feet in ice, but he grabbed onto the nearby sakura tree branch and climbed up. He started jumping from branch to branch, and stayed in the perfect position, waiting to pounce on Shoto. He used his ability to release a blade from his wrist, and jumped from the tree. He landed on top of Shoto, holding the blade close to his face.

"Enough!", Endevor shouted, "You proved your worth, come Shoto, we must get you rested for tomorrow.". Laal Hona was a little confused by what this meant for Shoto, but hoped it was for the best. "Shoto will take you to U.A. tomorrow morning, I suggest you enter the sports festival.", Endeavor advised as he went back inside. Laal retracted the blade and helped Shoto up with his good hand. "You fought well, thank you for the opportunity.", Laal said smiling. Shoto looked at his hand and realized how bad it was, "Here…", he said covering Laal's hand in ice, which it immediately melted and was better.

"Thank you!", Laal said examining his hand. Shoto walked off into the house, and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Laal Hona slept peacefully for his first night at his new temporary home, mostly because he is used to sleeping outside. Nevertheless, he woke up as the sun was rising over the city and hopped down from the tree. He followed close to Shoto as he took him to U.A., it was a extremely tall building, shiny as well. Shoto told him to find the principal's office and he would sort everything out.

Laal did as told and headed for the office, while on his way, he bumped into a rather annoyed looking boy. "Watch where you're going bead hair!", he said passing Laal. "Ass.", Laal said in his native tongue. He got to the principal's office and sat outside. After a very muscular man left, Laal went inside. He sat down on the floor (because it's what he's used to) and then saw that the principal….was a mouse?

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student, correct?", Nezu asked. Laal nodded his head. "Well then, we just need you to fill out some paperwork.", Laal looked puzzled. "Oh, right, you've never done registration, well, it will be easy.", with that, Nezu helped him with some of the questions, and they finished by lunch time.

"Well, Mr. Hona, you may go for lunch, and when you go to class, you will go to class 1-I, here are the directions. Oh, and don't ask where to go, you'll find it.", Nezu said, giving him a weird feeling. He changed into the uniform (which he hated)and headed for lunch. All of the food there was completely different from his back home, but he expected that. No-one really noticed him so he sat alone and finished lunch. On his way to his class room, he noticed shoto talking to a girl with a messy ponytail, he could tell that they bonded together well.

Laal kept his head down as he entered the classroom. Which immediately drew attention to him, "Ey, wats your problem lad, chin up.", a voice rang out. Laal looked up to see a hulking figure standing in front of him. He had orange hair, orange goatee, and huge muscles, "Wats your name lad?", the man asked. "L-Laal Hona.", Laal said nervously.

"That's a little hard to pronounce.", someone yelled from the back. "Just a tad bit, how about James, it makes it easier to say lad.", the large man said. Laal nodded and headed for a seat in the back. "Now that we're all together, we can finally begin our purpose for being here. My name is Sean Hannigan, better known as the Brawler Hero: Irish, and you are all students for Class 1-I, any guesses as to why?"

A japanese girl raises her hand in the front row, she adjusts her glasses before standing up to answer, "Because we are misfits?". Irish laughed, "Not even close, anyone else?". Nobody had an answer, "It's because you are all the most gifted out of your individual countries, Class 1-I is for international!", everyone was blown back, the best of their countries?

"Not only that, but now that we have a full class, we can enter the sports festival!", This got James all excited, Endeavor said he should enter, maybe it's because he saw his potential too!? "But before we can enter, we've got to go train lad's and lassies!", a collective 'YEAH', filled the air. "Out to the trainin' field youngin's!", the classroom emptied out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 7 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shoto was eating dinner, along with Endeavor, "Where the hell is that transfer brat?", Endeavor said slamming his fist into table. The door opened and James walked in, his casual outfit was all cut up and burnt, his had minor burns and cuts. "Where have you been?", Endeavor asked, "Training, I just finished about 30 minutes ago.", James said setting his things on the floor. He sat at table , eating a little before heading to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke due to another nightmare, this time, the sun hadn't even rose. The house was quiet, so he decided to head to school early, with nothing else to really, he started working on more moves. He started working on more moves involving his swords and bats. He then started to work on his leg mace maneuver, it was effective, but needed more speed, last but not least, his grenade hands, he still couldn't think of a way to use them without becoming useless himself. He sat and looked at the sky, as he saw the stars receding, he decided it was time to head to class, maybe during training he would find a miracle.


	4. Chapter 3

(a quick disclaimer: Laal Hona and James are the same person)

James sat in the back, trying to avoid attention, but unfortunately, that didn't work. Another boy sat next to him, he was thin, and wore glasses. He seemed to play with his pencil alot more than pay attention. "You should really pay attention, I can tell things are going to get rough soon.", the boy with glasses said. James wasn't sure what he meant, until he was handed the test.

It was all advanced equations and algorithms! "Alright class, you may begin your tests in 3...2….1...GO!", Irish yelled. James tried to make sense of the questions, but couldn't get anywhere until he didn't think of them as questions, but as hunting methods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laal was with his sister, she was teaching him how to hunt deer. Sundarta didn't really like guns, so she stuck to using bows and arrows. She taught Laal to use the wind to his advantage and to always aim more upward if the target is farther away. When Laal shot his first arrow, it was an exact hit. His sister got the biggest hug of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When James got back to reality, his test was filled out, he couldn't tell if they were correct, but he was just proud he finished. As the test were being collected, James couldn't help but feel proud. Lunch time came and James still didn't know where to sit, until he saw a waving hand, "Over here!", someone called.

It was a girl who wore an odd type of hat, it was like a cowboy hat, but one side was pointed up. Nevertheless, he walked over and sat next to the three people at the table. "G'day mate, whaddya doin' tryin' to sit by yourself? Sit with us!", she yells. James sat with them. "I'm Jessie, call me Jess!", she says happily. "I am Laal Hona, although, everyone prefers to call me James.", Laal says as he starts to eat.

The boy who sat next to him in class was there as well, "My name is Ivan,", he said before going back to look at the small rice that he had on his chopsticks, ", you know, it's best to stop and enjoy the little things.". The last one there was the Japanese girl from the other day. "I'm Mei, I'm native to Japan.", she said in an assertive tone.

"Yeah, we're a rag tag bunch, we do need a fourth member though.", Jess said looking at James coaxily. "Well, I'm flattered, but are you willing to accept the risk of having me on your team?", James asked seriously. "Whaddya mean risk?", Jess asked. "Just wait until training today.", James said finishing his meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright students, we're goin' ta' be doin' some one on one spar matches, first up, we'll have Mei vs Hector.", Irish said in a loud voice. Mei steps onto the training grounds, she looks a tad bit nervous, while Hector looks like he may pass out at any moment. "Start in 3….2….1….GO!", the match was underway. Hector used his quirk which allowed him to manipulate the earth to a certain degree. He covered Mei up to her neck, he smirked because he couldn't wait to get back to his nap.

Suddenly the earth surrounding her gave weigh, Hector raised an eyebrow to this. Mei used her quirk, hack, which allows her to hack everything to her will. She then used the same trick on Hector. A collective awe filled the air. "Very good lassie, next up are….James and Pytior.", Irish called out.

James stepped onto the training ground, while Pytior eyed him from where he was standing. "Alright….begin!", Irish shouted, and they both took their positions. Pytior didn't seem to move, so james made the first move by rushing at him with his baseball bat arms. When he smack Pytior at full speed and force, he didn't move at all!

James backed off and tried it again, to no effect. Pytior grabbed him by his track uniform and landed a flurry of right hooks on James jaw. "Its no use you know, my quirk is turret, meaning if I plant my feet down, I am immovable.", Pytior said in a cocky tone. This gave James an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Todoroki's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to train, so Shoto was heading to the training grounds. An explosion rang through the air, so he presumed it to be Bakugo, but he was in front of Shoto. So he decided to investigate, it was a separate training ground where it looked like there students he didn't recognize. One student was clenching his hand as another student got up off of the ground. The one clenching his hand turned around and looked at Shoto, it was Laal Hona!

Laal Hona looked at him for a second before turning back around, Shoto went back to join his class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Laal Hona's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shoto just gave James a great Idea! Although, that would have to wait, because Pytior got back up and was now charging at him. James had to think fast, there wasn't much that he could at the moment, unless he could move exceptionally quick. Pytior tried to land a three hit punch on his stomach, when suddenly….James wasn't there!

Pytior just barely looked around to see James standing behind him, when he felt sharp pains in his shoulders and fell to the ground with James on top of him. James had pushed stubs into Pytior's shoulder blades (because he couldn't use the blades from under his wrists, against the rules), causing temporary loss of his arms.

"Great show lad's!", Irish said cheerfully. James got off of Pytior, helping him up. "You put up a good fight, it was an honor to fight you.", James said with the utmost respect. Pytior nodded and scoffed, he went back to his seat. When James got back to his seat, he was greeted by cheers, compliment's, and a soft punch in the shoulder. He looked over and saw it was Jess who punched him, "Great job mate! I think you were right, we're ready to take the risk!", she said happily. James smiled and sat back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx That Night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was stiff, he couldn't remember why, but he just laid down on the floor. Shoto looked at him and poked him, "Are you hungry?". James laughed a bit, "No, but thank you for asking, I'm just going to lie here until tomorrow.". Shoto shrugged his shoulders and left him there. James soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

James was having another dream, but this time, it was different. It was of a man in the bird masks he had in nightmares, it scared him at first, but for some reason, he felt familiarity to the man. As he tried to turn away, he saw a outline of someone who looked exactly like him, before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He woke up, feeling strange, he looked at the sky and the moon was still up.

He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but someone was watching from a distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx elsewhere xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like he's come home.", A mysterious figure says putting down his binoculars and running into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at U.A. xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but that all changed when Jess showed up. "G'day mate, you look like you've seen a ghost.", She said trying to be sweet. "I will be ok, thank you.", James said looking her in the eyes. She looked confused, but blushed immediately. "Hahaha, geez, you're crazy mate, why dontcha just sit down?", Jess said laughing nervously. James was confused, but just decided to sit anyway.

Ivan was watching both of them, having a wry smile. "Is something wrong Ivan?", James asked. Ivan leaned towards him and used a whispered tone, "I think she likes you.", Ivans smile getting bigger. James looked at Jess who had her face buried in her hands, blushing, while Mei was comforting her. James started to chuckle, he thought it was cute.

James looked at her, he hadn't really had a relationship with anyone, but he figured she would be a rough start. Jess finally calmed down enough to look at James again, and acted as if nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at training ground xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gather round lads and lassies….", Irish said as he knelt down, "...The sports festival is tomorrow, and I know you're all eager to go out there with everything you've got.", with this, everyone was excited. "But, just remember, we're all one big family, so don't fight to prove something, fight to show your love for one another.". Everyone looked at eachother, this event that they had been training for, was their test to become great heroes. Irish held out his fist, Laal joined in, then Jess, then Ivan and Pytior, soon everyone joined in. "On three…. One….two….three!", Irish said. "Class 1-I!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laal ran home as fast as he could back to the Todoroki home. He sat his bags and other things down and headed to the wilderness in his traditional outfit that he brought from home. He worked on his stealth, power, and accuracy by using his hunting skills. He laid down in the grass, with his hands behind his head, relaxing with the wind blowing.

As he got up, a boomerang flew past his face and stuck in the tree next to him. He turned around to see Jess smiling. "You should see the look on your face mate, its hilarious.", she says walking over to him. "That was impressive, it could've taken my head off.", he said getting up. Jess had pulled her boomerang out of the tree and threw it one more time at Laal, which he caught.

"You're pretty quick, but how about your feet?", She asked sounding cocky. Laal looked at her and chuckled, "My people have run across everything for years, I am sure I can beat you.". Jess raised an eyebrow and started stretching, "A race to the mountain then?". Laal took of his shoes, "Sure….GO!", he said as he climbed a tree and started running on the branches. "HEY!", Jess yelled as she started running.

Laal swung, jumped, and feel from tree to tree, with Jess close behind. Suddenly Jess flew by, as if she was soaring through the air. Laal was entranced by the thought of comparing her to birds, as he thought about this, she started descending rapidly. She started screaming for help, Laal quickly sped up to catch her and jumped. He wrapped his arms around her and put his back to the ground as they were falling.

A big thud sounded as they landed in a pile of sticks and leaves. Jess opened her eyes to see that Laal had caught her, she blushed and got up. "Wow...th-thanks for the catch..", she was obviously embarrassed. "It's fine, I just cannot move very well.", Laal says barely getting up. Jess helps him up and heads to the Todoroki household. Laal opened the door, "Thank you for the training today.", Jess says. Laal smiled and stuck out his fist, " I believe it is called a fist bump.", he says to her. She laughs and gives him a fist bump.

After Jess leaves, he enters the house and is immediately shoved against a wall, with his mouth covered. He couldn't see the attackers face because of the hood they were wearing, but he knew they were dangerous. He pushed them off and tried to kick them, but they countered and threw him down the hall. He saw a blade emerge from under their arm, and countered with his own.

The attacker stopped in his tracks and pulled Laal up. "Come friend, we have much to discuss.", the attacker says before knocking him unconscious.


End file.
